The use of paper and other printable material will keep its strong position for yet a long time. However, electronic applications are gaining ground, and the more this happens, the more important the integration between the printing material and electronic media becomes.
The solutions currently in use are the first step in the direction marked by the future, but for the integration of printed and electronic media to achieve the level where large user masses will adopt the services, more effort is needed to improve the quality of the services and to introduce new forms of service.